Rudolphus' Lesson
by Voldey15
Summary: So yeah, this is how I imagine Rudolphus the sweet quiet type who actually listens to problems. Don't even ask about Yaxley, I just had to give him a personality, I mean all the DE are just, blah. Except Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius, and Draco.


"I'm going to go see Voldey," Bellatrix sang as she grabbed her black cape and eagerly skipped out the house. Rodulphus let out a long shallow sigh as he stared where she once sat with a glum and sorrowful look. Yaxley on the other hand had seen enough.

"Really? You let her go? Do you even know what she thinks of him?" Yaxley asked, outraged by Rodulphus' actions.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. She likes, maybe even loves him." Rudolphus answered solemnly, not taking his eyes off where she had just been. She had been there and that's all he needed, or wanted. He really did love her, if only she returned his affection instead of going after the Dark Lord.

"Well, do you know what they're doing?" Yaxley questioned.

"The Dark Lord probably kicked her out wanting to plot Potters death alone. And Bella is most likely roaming the streets trying to make me feel bad about my life." Did he really have to explain everything?

"Right. Okay, let's say that's true. You still let her go when you obviously didn't want her to."

"Her happiness is all that matters," he replied, smiling at the thought.

"See that's your problem. You aren't assertive enough. This is your house! She is your wife! Get it together man!" Yaxley howled trying to be encouraging, but found it rather hard when your over exaggerated body motions go unnoticed.

"Why should I take lessons from someone who just got kicked out of their house?" Rudolphus asked raising his thick eyebrows.

"Because I know everything. And if there's one thing I know it's girls," Yaxley answered offended.

"You totally just conjergicted yourself," Rudolphus chuckled amusingly. _Wow, this guy's a loon._

"What? That's not important. That's my point; you're always so logical. Think aggressive, girls love that, be the Bad Boy. You'll defiantly get-"

"Kicked out. Dude, I thought your point was I love her and I want her happiness," Rudolphus finished, still very amused by this man's foolishness.

"What? No! Come on man. Take control! Here she comes, now remember, assertiveness," Yaxley whispered running around frantically, looking for a place to hide. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Rudolphus stood up and brushed the dust of his black pants. Glancing back at Yaxely, he found to his beguilement that he had found a pretty good hiding place, for him anyways. Everyone knows not to hide in a fireplace because the ashes will not help with staying quiet.

Slam! Bella's home. Well here goes nothing.

"Hey honey. How was your walk?" Rudolphus asked with a small, but genuine and veracious smile across his handsome, broad face.

"What are you talking about? I can apperate," Bellatrix claimed, disgusted at the authentic grin he carried on his face.

"I meant the walk home," he corrected himself. "You can apperate, you just choose not to. I know that he kicked you out, most likely an hour ago, because he was working on Potters death, which will never happen." Rudolphus could barely make out Yaxley wording 'whose side are you on?' in the corner of his eye. _Whatever side she's on._

"That's it! I've put up with your attitude for far to long! He will win! He will! You'll see! You and Snape will see! You underestimate his power! He can, and he will! And I'll be there right next to him! You'll see! You'll all see!" Bellatrix screamed throwing every nonverbal curse she knew at her husband.

"Bella, honey. Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? You're the ones who are underestimating the boy. The Dark Lord will lose. He doesn't care for anyone, let alone you. He will fall, and so will you," Rudolphus corrected sympathetically. Realizing he struck a nerve, he added, "But I care for you."

"That is it! I don't care what you think! You don't know me! You don't!"

"And he does? I know everything about you. I could care less what the Dark Lord thinks of me. I did everything for you. I didn't go to Azkaban for him, I did it for you," Rudolphus announced, surprised at what he had just done and at how good it felt to get it of his chest.

"How dare you, you, you worthless git!" Bellatrix screamed. Rudolphus could have sworn he saw her beautiful brown eyes soften up.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled loudly.

"Good night. I love you," Rudolphus proclaimed quietly yet sincerely. Seeing her stop in her tracks, he told himself enough was enough and slowly walked to Yaxley, whose jaw had dropped to the ground.

"We have a lot of work to do."


End file.
